Spirit of Bakusaiga
by Rachel Revdon
Summary: All alone. Everyone dear to her died. And now, awaiting her dead as well, but not before she has concluded the last mission her master gave her. Traveling Japan in his memory and with his spirit attached to her left hip she walks the path of loneliness.
1. Prologue

**A lonesome ****25 year old girl walks through the fields and forests.** She wears a mostly white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves, Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing a ballooning effect, her footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, a long flowing yellow and purple sash has been tied around her waist and she wears special "mainland" armour. A spiked pauldron covers her left shoulder and is attached to the upper section of her cuirass. Her raven black hair is long and loose, a single tail on the upper right side of her head is the only 'restrained' part of her hair, although, she can still remember the days when it only was a short pigtail. On her left hip hang three swords. One of them is an unnamed dual dao sword. The other two… The Heavenly Life fang, the Explosive Crushing fang, both swords of great statue, or at least, they once were. But that was long ago.

The girls head is down while she keeps walking on. She only stops for the nights or to buy food, but for nothing else, generally speaking that is.

"Hey you! Girl! Stop it!"

The girl stops. And looks up slightly and sees a small band of men approaching her. "What do you want?" she asks, her voice sounds stoic, revealing no fear, surprise or any emotion at all. "Don't worry sweet heart. We won't hurt you," one of the men says. The girl knows what they are. "Mercenaries," she softly says. Though guys with no manner, morals or home. They travel around and fight for those who pay the most. They're the most disgusting vermin in the world. "Get her. I'm gonna enjoy myself with this bitch," their leader says, smirking falsely and with a strange hunger in his eyes. A hunger for lust. The other men laugh low, joyless laughs, like only cruel heartless men can. The girl doesn't react to anything the men say, no matter how dirty and obscene it is. "You're in my way. Step aside," she says, her voice still revealing nothing. The words just flow over her tongue, like how he used to do it, calmly but commanding.

"Hmm. That bitch has guts. Yomoda, get her," the leader says. One man runs forward, expecting to easily overwhelm the girl, who can't be taller then 1,65 meter. The girl doesn't back down nor step aside; instead she just lays her right hand on the sheath of her dual dao sword and her left on its hilt. When the loud screaming man is close enough she sets her left foot forward and just slides the sword out, against the man's chin, what makes him being thrown back. The girl doesn't reveal more then 2 third of the entire sword and then puts it back. "Why you!"

"I won't be saying it again. Step. Aside," the girl only says. "Like hell we will! Get her!" another man screams. It's quite clear that he's pretty angry. The other men make approving sounds and some of them unsheathe their swords. But nothing seems to be able to draw any kind of response from the girl. "I warned you…" the girl whispers so no one can hear.

"Men! Attack her!" the leader commands and the men run forward, to the girl. She doesn't move. "…now take the consequences," the girl whispers and moves her left hand from her normal sword to the hilt of the Explosive Crushing fang. "So die!" she then forcefully says, raising her head up so the men can see her face. They can only see her face for a second, but what they see makes them terrified. On her forehead is a tattooed red crescent moon and in her right eye is a blue crescent moon visible instead of a pupil. There's only one second for them to see her face, none more, none less. She draws the Explosive Crushing fang and swings it down to activate its destructive wave. All men, 200 in total, die, before knowing what's truly going on. The girl puts the sword back in its sheath and walks on. The sun is almost setting and she want to reach the place before it's dark.

To reach the place where the life of her dearly beloved master, friend and lover ended. To the field with the grave of former warlord of the western lands. Demon lord Sesshomaru.

_**Spirit of Bakusaiga.**_


	2. Forest village

**Three hours later.  
The girl walks along trough the forest again. **Nothing indicates that she had just killed 200 men. she just continuous on her way, her clothes still clean, not a single drop of blood. Using the Explosive Crushing fang felt good to her. She hadn't used the sword in a long time, just because her dual Dao sword had always been enough to protect herself. But the instant she unsheathed the sword, she could have sworn she felt his presence. Like he was still watching over her from the spirit world. The girl goes on and on, her thoughts being the only company she has. The forest is getting darker and she knows that the sun is about to set. Sleeping in a forest is no problem but tonight, she doesn't feel like walking on. Then she hears voices, talking with each other. Joyful, happy voices, the sound of a village. The girl quickens her pace without noticing it.

200 meters up ahead, she finds a small village. A village in the middle of the forest. Very unusual, but she can immediately see that it has an inn. She considers to stay her for the night, she doesn't know how far the final resting place of her master is. It may be a day's journey away, or just a few hundred meters up ahead. She walks slowly through the village, so she has the time to consider and reconsider.

"Do you want to stay at our inn, lady?" a young voice asks suddenly. It's the voice of a young boy who has noticed that the girl is looking at the inn. The girl stops and looks at the boy from below her fringe. The boy is decently dressed and clean. 'Apparently this village isn't a poor one,' the girl thinks. "Riku. Come on inside! You're mum is looking for you," a low male voice says. The girl can see the family bond between the boy and the man. "Yes father," the boy, Riku says and he makes a quick bow to run back to the inn.

"I apologize for my sons behaviour, Miss. May I offer you a free room and a free meal to make up for his behaviour?"" the man asks. The girl doesn't look at the man, but does consider it. "No. I'm on my way to the Saikai fields. Can you tell we how far it is?" she then asks.

"The Saikai fields? Those are at least a day's journey away, miss," the man answers surprised. The girl looks up and straight to the man. However, her face doesn't trigger the same reaction as by the mercenaries. The man stays calm. "I can't let the War lady of the Western lands sleep outside in the forest tonight, now can I? So please accept my offer, lady Rin," the man says.

"How did you know it was me?" Rin asks, still stoic, but a bit curious. "Your sword, my lady. The Bakusaiga, the signature sword of our late lord, who once visited this place a long time ago. I was still a boy, but I'll never forget him, nor the young girl that accompanied him, or the magnificent swords he carried around. You're truly his successor, lady Rin," the man says. Rin nods and she walks to the inn without saying another word. The man follows her and opens the door for her. "Ayumu! Prepare a meal! We've got a special guest!"

* * *

**The room is small but conformable. **Rin has taken her armour and Sashinuki hakama off and laid them in the corner of the room. She once visited this village before but she can't remember it. It must have been very long ago. Maybe around the Naraku war, when she was still a 7 year old child. It's strange. Then she feels something pulsate at her left hip. It's the Bakusaiga. Rin smiles. "Hello, milord."

* * *

**Ayumu, the wife of the inn keeper walks with a dinner tray to Rin's room.** It's just a simple meal, but she hopes it will satisfy the girl. She stops before the door of Rin's room as she suddenly hears a voice. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. But I don't regret doing it either.'

It sounds like Rin's voice who talks to someone, but Ayumu can't hear anyone answering the young girl. But somehow Rin does hear an answer from someone, because she says: 'I miss you too.'

Ayumu can't contain her curiosity any longer and knocks on the door. "Lady Rin? It's me, Ayumu, the wife of the inn keeper. I've got your dinner here. May I come in?" she asks, trying to pretend she didn't hear Rin talking at all. 'Yes, please come in,' the voice on the other side of the door answers. Ayumu takes a deep breath to calm her nerves down, opens the door and walks in, the dinner tray still in her hands. She sees the young girl sitting on her futon in the middle of the room, close to the wall. She looks at wall opposite the door where she has placed one of her famous swords against. No one else is in the room. "Where shall I put it, my lady?" Ayumu asks. Rin doesn't really react on the question, she just keeps on looking at the Bakusaiga and points with her left hand to the left wall. "Put it over there," she says. The emotions Ayumu could hear in her voice a few moments ago, were gone. "Yes, milady."

Ayumu places the tray on the spot Rin directed her to set it, makes a quick bow and walks out of the room. "Madam Ayumu?"

Ayumu stops, turns around to Rin, who still doesn't look at Ayumu, and says: "Yes?"

"I will leave first thing tomorrow morning, so will go to bed early. Make sure no one can get in," Rin says, her voice having a commanding ring in it. Ayumu bows again, "yes, milady."

* * *

**Rin is happy when the woman finally leaves her room. **She suddenly remembered the other reason why she had always loved sleeping in the forest alone, instead of in a busy inn. She had become ill at ease around other people and had came to prefer the quietness and loneliness of the forest. Being among other humans had become… strange. Well, other humans? She didn't think of herself as a human any more. Her hand unintentionally goes to the red crescent moon on her forehead and then to the bite marks on the left side of her neck. Both symbols of him taking possession of her; two symbols she wears with honour and pride. She still doesn't understand why. Why did he have to die? And why while he…

Rin tightens the grip of both hands so the fists will become tenser. She knows she shouldn't think that way. He wanted to do it, so he did it, even thought it meant leaving her behind with only a memory to live with. Even the talking to the spirit inside the sword isn't real. Rin can always imagine what he would say, in which way he would say it. How she misses him, every day, every night, every hour, every minute, every second. His warm presence, his faint smile which he would only smile for her and his soft chest where she would lie against every evening when they went to sleep, she was all missing it very much.

* * *

**A new day always brings new hope. **Or so his father would always say. Riku had awoken early for some reason and couldn't manage to get back to sleep. His mind was busy and thoughts were just randomly racing through his head. So he gave up after a while and got out of bed. What could he do? His mother and father hadn't awoken yet, so they would be unable to give him courses to do. There are no guests staying in their small inn, so…

Wait! There is one guest, the war lady of the Western lands… oh, what's her name again? Why can't he ever remember important names? Well in any case, he should make her breakfast, to apologize for his bad behaviour of the other day. He knows his father would want him too. Riku runs to the small kitchen room and starts preparing a special breakfast, just like his mother taught him to.

* * *

**With a dinner tray in his hands walks Riku through the hallways of the inn, to the chamber of the Western war lady.** He finally remembered her name again, Rin. 'Companion', it suits her, for some reason. She was mysterious and beautiful, from what Riku had seen from her. He can only wish that he had the freedom she had. The freedom to travel the world, not bound to anything or anyone. But he was stuck here in this village. Well, no good can do.

He knocks on the door of Rin's room. "Lady Rin? I've got breakfast for you, milady. May I come in?" Riku asks and awaits the response from within the room. But no one produces one. Riku knocks again. "Lady Rin? Are you awake?" he asks. But no one answers once again. "Milady, I'm coming in. Excuse me," Riku says opens the door and enters the room…

To find it empty. The futon lies folded up in the corner of the room and there is no sigh that it has been used recently. The war lady of the Western lands had left, only a brown leather pouch sits in the centre of the room. Riku puts the dipper tray down and walks up to the pouch. He can hear metal tinkle inside it when he lifts it up. The pouch is filled with silver coins and a small note.

こ  
こ  
に  
食  
事  
や  
部  
屋  
の  
補  
償  
で  
す  
戦争女性りん

'Here is a compensation for the meal and the room. War lady Rin.'

"She left. I can't believe she left," Riku says.

* * *

**Rin looks over her shoulder to the last visible parts of the small forest village. **She left suddenly, without warning them, but she feels no regret. They knew who she was; they would remember her and tell that world that she was still alive. The world, that assumed that she died alongside her lord, would find out her secret and force her to come back. But not yet, she had to fulfil her mission first. Her OWN mission; the mission to avenge his dead and to kill all the members of the spider organization, the Narakumo organization. Believers of Naraku, who were still trying to do what Naraku failed to do. She had to find them and end them.

They thought she was dead too, which resulted in the fact that Rin had the opportunity to find them in all peace instead of being hunted down by them. But if the world would find out that she was alive, so would they. Her rest was over. She should have slaughtered the village…

The Bakusaiga suddenly pulsates. It seems unhappy and Rin understands why. "Fine, I won't. Whatever you wish, Sesshomaru."


End file.
